eveburnfandomcom-20200213-history
Red Hood
One of DC Universe's oldest and most lovable former supervillains Red Hood 'is one of the main characters of ''Eveburn being one of the only two villains in the film. His alter ego, Dr. Killian Reaves''' is an American anatomist, atomic scientist, metallurgist and toxicologist, working in partnership with the Merostlo Instistute of Research and also a professor at the Belwich Academy;Institute of Technology. On-screen Appearances Super Friends (1973) Red Hood made his debut as a villain in the 1973 American animated television series Super Friends ''where he was introduced in the 7th episode ''Too Hot For You?. He was voiced by late American actor Darren Sullivan. Challenge of the Super Friends (1977-1978) Red Hood made his second series appearance in the 1977 American animated television series ''Challenge of the Super Friends ''where he was also voiced by Darren Sullivan. The New Adventures of Batman (1978) Red Hood widely received fame from the 1978 American animated television series ''The New Adventures of Batman ''where his appearance was the most regular. Red Hood became one of the only supervillains to remain undefeated by Batman. He was voiced by British-American actor Jerry Hunt. Batman: The Brave and the Bold (2008-2011) Red Hood made occasional appearances in the 2008 American animated television series ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold ''where he was voiced by his future live-action portrayer Italian-American actor and producer Genesis Valmicorro. Eveburn (2015) Red Hood's appearance in the 2015 American superhero film ''Eveburn ''was his debut appearance in a film, although he emerged as a retired villain. The film revealed more aspects of his alter ego Dr. Killian Reaves, his career and his personality. Characterisation History Born to anatomist Dr. Martha Belafast and physicist Dr. Anthony Reaves, Dr. Killian Reaves was only inspired to become of some use to the scientific world. As a child he was very interested in arachnids and reptiles, especially those that were poisonous or venomous. By the time he was a teenager he mastered the art of perfectly devenoming a cobra. Following his interests as well as those of his parents, Reaves completed his PhD on anatomy, atomic science, metallurgy and toxicology by the time he was 24 years old. Similar to Eve, Dr. Reaves was not satisfied with his ordinary lifestyle as he wanted more to do concerning his talents. While working with the Merostlo Institute, Reaves began researching, discovering and experimenting with poison and toxic substances to severely injure or impair superheroes. Reaves upto this day holds a record of not killing a single superhero, but only impairing numerous heroes. As Red Hood, he managed to collaborate with a few supervillains in the past including Eve, The Joker, Jim Corrigan and Bloody Mary. Red Hood retired fron his career of villainy at the age of 49, but remained active as a professor and a scientist. Physical Appearance Dr. Reaves has almost olive, dark peach skin and light brown eyes under rectangular spectacles that seem friendly and welcoming. He has a straight, pointed nose. He has straight, short salt and pepper hair that is usually neatly combed and parted. Reaves has a tall, lean frame with slight muscular build. As a youth, he used to have a moderate muscular build. Attire Dr. Reaves can usually be seen wearing a labcoat when experimenting in his lab. At other times, he can be seen wearing shirts, or denim shirts of various colors over trousers or khaki trousers. He usually wears loafers or oxfords. Personality Dr. Reaves is usually very calm and composed and it can be quite hard to arouse his temper. He is usually a very friendly and welcoming person. He is known to get quite enthusiastic when people show interest in his work. Dr. Reaves usually gets annoyed or angry when people do things without any logic. Such as the time his temper rose when some of his students beat up Acca Marlowe. Like Eve, Dr. Reaves also believes crime to be a universal force and that in order to let it flourish he must do something. Reaves became a source of controversy during the time of his debut in ''Super Friends, ''as many debated on whether Red Hood should actually be considered a supervillain or an anti-hero, but he was later accepted as a supervillain. This doubt arose due to the fact that Red Hood only tries to temporarily immobilize superheroes to prevent them from trying to fight crime. Powers and Abilities Dr. Killian Reaves has the power to split ionic substances which he usually uses in his research and experiments, and also in attempts to try to injure superheroes. Portrayal Italian-American actor and producer, Genesis Valmicorro, who actually voiced Red Hood in the American animated television series ''Batman: The Brave and the Bold ''was cast as the live action Red Hood, as the producers thought that not only was his voice perfect, but his attitude was also well-suited. Portrayal Trivia *Genesis Valmicorro was 67 years old when he portrayed Red Hood. Trivia Category:The Villains Category:Characters